As a conventional electronic component, a laminated electronic component described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-176725 is known. FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional structural view of a laminate 500 of the laminated electronic component described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-176725.
The laminated electronic component includes the laminate 500 and a coil 502. The laminate 500 is formed by laminating a plurality of ceramic green sheets 504. The coil 502 is provided in the laminate 500, and is formed by connecting coil conductors 506 and through-hole conductors V in series. The coil conductors 506 are formed on the ceramic green sheets 504, and have rectangular cross sections.
Incidentally, the laminated electronic component described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-176725 has a problem in that the coil conductors 506 are prone to lamination misalignment. More specifically, in the laminated electronic component, the coil conductors 506 are stacked in the direction of lamination, as shown in FIG. 8. Accordingly, in the laminate 500, the height of the area where the coil conductor 506 is formed in the direction of lamination is greater than the height of the area where no coil conductor 506 is formed. Therefore, when the laminate 500 is subjected to pressure bonding, an applied force is concentrated on the areas where the coil conductors 506 are formed. As a result, the coil conductors 506 might be misaligned in directions perpendicular to the direction of lamination.